1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating machine, and more particularly to a power generating machine with a bellows adaptable to sea waves. The bellows is able to reciprocally move back and forth so as to build up air pressure in a tank and therefore the air pressure is able to drive a generator to generate electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous methods have been introduced to generate electricity via the difference between tides. Due to the difference between tides, a buoy is forced to move up and down. With the up and down movement of the buoy, the fluid in a hydraulic tank is forced to drive the blades on one end of the generator. This kind of machine is complicated and therefore maintenance thereof is very time consuming and labor inefficient. Furthermore, because the tides are not always stable so that if the tides are too weak, the buoyancy to the buoy will not be strong enough to force the piston in the hydraulic tank to move. Moreover, if the tides are too high, the buoy will be maintained at a position where the piston will not be functioned normally.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved power generating machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a power generating machine with a bellows adaptable to sea waves. The bellows has a buoy mounted at a bottom of the bellows so that the bellows is able to reciprocally move along the waves. Along the movement of the bellows, air pressure is gradually built up in a hydraulic tank so that a generator is eventually driven by the air pressure in the hydraulic tank to generate electricity.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved power generating machine with a second buoy mounted beside the buoy on the bottom of the bellows. The second buoy is heavier than that of the buoy so that the bellows is able to be driven by the waves due to the buoyancy to the buoy.
Still, another objective of the invention is to provide an improved power generating machine having a boat mounted between the two bellows so that the bellows is able to be driven by the waves due to the buoyancy to the buoy.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.